¡Del odio al amor!
by Giise Cullen
Summary: Por problemas amorosos Bella se ve obligada a irse a vivir con su padre, al cual no ve hace muchos años y no sabe casi nada de él. Allí se encuentra con una gran sorpresa donde un par de ojos verdes, de pelo cobrizo y una sonrisa torcida esta involucrado!
1. Chapter 1

¡Del odio al amor!

Introducción:

Por problemas amorosos Bella se ve obligada a irse a vivir con su padre, al cual no ve hace muchos años y no sabe casi nada de él.

Allí se encuentra con una gran sorpresa donde un par de ojos verdes, de pelo cobrizo y una sonrisa torcida que te puede matar con solo verlo… esta involucrado!

Pero no todo es como parece… y como bien dice el dicho: "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso de diferencia"; pero obvio que este no es su caso ¿o si?

Bue, chicas soy nueva en esto y si puse algo mal, o algo díganme!!!

Espero su opinión, así poder seguir haciendo capítulos!!!

Besos y abrazos al estilo Cullen!!!

Giise de Cullen!!!

//La Cullen Perdida… xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer lamentablemente... sino Edward se quedaria con migo al igual de Jasper, Emmet y Carlisle!!!

* * *

Capitulo 1:

¡Un muy feo pasado!

(Bella POV)

"No des vueltas al pasado, pues no lo puedes cambiar, que no te agobie el futuro, pues no sabes si llegará, disfruta del presente, no lo dejes escapar, porque cuando se vaya, jamás volverá."

Hola! Les voy a contar como de un día para otro me cambia la vida! Se estarán preguntando ¿Cómo me llamo? Seguramente, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años y es estos momentos estoy viajando desde Buenos Aires – Argentina a Estados unidos – Forks; estoy llendo a un lugar donde no quiero ir ni estar, pero igual voy a ir porque quiero olvidar un feo pasado, un muy feo pasado! Se preguntaran ¿Qué fue el feo pasado que quiero olvidar? Para que entiendan bien tengo que empezar a contarles mi historia desde hace un para de días atrás, cuando yo era la novia de Demetri Vulturri; para las que no saben el es un actor de Buenos Aires, y un día lo encuentro a un milímetro de la boca de Camila, una de sus ex, de mi enemiga numero uno, de la que yo confié y me traicionó hace unos años atrás, cuando yo tenia 13 o 14 años aproximadamente, ella me clavo un puñal en la espalda con mi novio, que en esos momentos era también Demetri, yo a Demetri lo conozco desde muy pequeña, ya que nuestros padres son muy amigos, estuvimos un tiempo sin vernos pero cuando yo tenia 12 nos volvimos a juntar, el siempre me trata como una princesita (así es como me llama "su princesita"), el me hace sentir la mujer mas importante y feliz del mundo, pero muchas veces nos peleamos porque el me metía lo cuernos, o porque yo se los metía a él, o por sus celos incontrolables, o por los míos, ya que era una pareja difícil porque el y yo éramos actores, pero no importaba el motivo siempre en un par de días volvíamos a estar juntos; pero esta vez no lo pude perdonar, aunque yo quisiera perdonarlo algo dentro de mi decía que si lo perdonaba y va hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, estuve un par de días encerrada en mi cuarto llorando incontrolablemente, mi mama Renee lo defendía a él, porque para ella el era su hijo postizo, ya que sus padres y los míos son muy unidos. En el tiempo que estuve encerrada me preguntaba ¿Cómo podía hacer para olvidarlo? Yo sabia que si me quedaba ahí no lo iba a poder olvidar, y lo iba a perdonar, y eso me haría sufrir mas de lo que estoy sufriendo en estos momentos… después de unos segundo de pensar, se me ocurrió una gran idea, a la cual no me agrada nada pero todo sea por olvidarlo; esa gran idea consistía en que yo tendría que irme a vivir con mi padre a Forks, ya que mis padres están separados desde que yo tenia 5 años, y la última vez que lo vi tendría 7 años aproximadamente; yo no sabia nada de su vida, él me llamaba pero yo no le contestaba las llamadas, ya que yo lo necesitaba a mi lado, no por vía telefónica!

Cuando le conté mi idea a mi mama no le gusto nada, pero no me importo yo prepare mis valijas, a las cuales aproximadamente eran 10, si eran 10 enormes valijas! Y llame a Carlisle; mi papa, para avisarle que iba a vivir con él, él se puso feliz por la noticia y me dijo que cuando llegara tendríamos que hablar, yo le pregunte ¿de que? Pero me dijo que mañana cuando llegaría me enteraría, luego de la mini charla con mi papa me acosté y trate de dormirme, a lo cual me tardo bastante ya que estaba re nerviosa, pero al final lo logre!

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano, me bañe y fui rumbo al aeropuerto, estuve esperando una hora a que llegara el avión, cuando me avisan que ya podía abordar el avión, los únicos que estaban allí eran mi madre y su novio Charlie, al cual es como si fuera mi padre, ya que me conoce mejor, el estuvo en todos los momentos que lo necesite "y en los momentos que tendría que haber estado mi padre Carlisle", y me cuida como si fuera su propia hija; me despedí de ellos solamente porque no me gustan las despedidas aunque fueran mis amigos no los quise despedir, ya que pienso que si me despedía de ellos no me iba a ir a ninguna parte, luego de poder separarme de mi mama salude a Charlie y me fui hacia el avión y aquí estoy sentada en mí asiento esperando llegar a Forks, ese lugar no me agrada mucho porque:

Primero a mi me encanta el sol y ahí de los 365 días del año solamente hay como máximo 10 días de sol.

Segundo porque me encanta salir a los boliches y según mis fuentes de información allí no hay, si no me equivoco hay uno en Port Ángel.

Tercero porque mi padre es el director de la única escuela que hay y todos me tratarían como la hija del director, y eso no me gusta mucho ¿o si?

Yo soy una chica hermosa según mis amigos; pero yo me considero mas bien una chica que tiene lo suyo, pero tampoco les voy a mentir así que soy linda, soy súper coqueta, canchera, divertida, buena con las personas que me agradan y si me caíste mal; agarrate catalina! Te hago la vida imposible, pero igual no se preocupen hay nada más 3 personas a las que odio: primero y principal a la entupida de Camila, y después a sus 2 "amigas"; si se le puede llamar amigas para mi que las usa para no estar sola, Magali y Pilar! Son 3 arpías, 3 gatos que se encargan de hacernos las vidas imposibles a mí y a mis amigas, en especial a Eve, Les y a mí! Bue, volviendo al tema, la cosa es que tenes que caerme bien si no queres sufrir, soy amable, sincera, directa, alocada, fiestera, caprichosa, popular, con un carácter muy fuerte entre otras cosas que se darán cuenta en el transcurso del tiempo.

Estoy bajando del avión, estoy a 2 pasos de ver a mi padre que no lo veo hace 10 años y nose como es! :S de repente veo como un hombre me llama Bella, Bella mientras se acercaba hacia mi con una mujer desconocida, y con un chico de mi edad creo, él era muy guapo, demasiado guapo, era un poco mas alto que yo, su pelo era de un color cobrizo, estaba despeinado o ese era su peinado, yo creo que es la segunda opción, tenia un buen físico, sus ojos eran verdes y parecía estar viéndome sorprendido, tenia una sonrisa torcida que me esta matando, y sus labios… ay sus labios eran tan perfectos!!!

En ese momento mi papa interrumpió mi pensamiento abrazándome, luego de unos segundos se separo de mí y me dijo:

- Estas re grande Bella! Ya no sos mas mi nenita!

- Si - dije con la mejor sonrisa forzada que pude hacer, mientras por dentro me moría por decirle que nunca fui su nenita.

- ¿Como estas? ¿Como estuvo el viaje? Pregunto

- estoy bien y el viaje estuvo tranquilo – conteste con un sonrisa forzada.

- te presento ella es Esme – dijo señalándome a la mujer desconocida, que vino y me abraso – y el es Edward, el hijo de Esme – señalándome al chico, así que la perfección tiene nombre – pensé y sonreí

- Hola – Dijo Edward y me dio un beso en mi mejilla

- Hola – le conteste

- Ya que se conocieron ¿porque nos vamos a buscar las valijas y nos vamos a casa? – dijo Carlisle

- dale – respondí

Fuimos hasta a donde estaban las enormes valijas y se los 3 se quedaron viéndome con una cara, que no pude evitar reírme.

- ¿No te olvidaste nada mas? – pregunto mi padre

- me faltaron algunas cosas, pero bueno que voy hacer, si me traía todo no entraba nadie mas en el avión – dije con una gran sonrisa

- ah bueno – dijo Edward mirándome como que si estuviera viendo a nose que.

Nos fuimos hasta donde estaba el auto de Carlisle, yo y Esme llevábamos 2 valijas cada una y Edward y Carlisle llevaban 3 valijas cada uno, cuando llegamos al auto guardamos 3 valijas en el baúl, 4 donde nos teníamos que sentar yo y Edward, y como no entrábamos nos tomamos un taxi con las otras 3 valijas que quedaban; el viaje con Edward fue en silencio hasta que llegamos y bajamos las valijas y entramos a mi nueva casa.

* * *

Disculpen mi tardanza!!! Es que aparte de no tener tiempo, no sabia como subir un nuevo capitulo!!! Jajajaja xD

Muchas gracias por opinar, rcullen_95 - FS -Twilight- - cullenfab - fatii-Cullen-Malfoy - Ani Bisho Cullen - mwh - .

Espero su opinión, así poder seguir haciendo capítulos!!!

Besos y abrazos al estilo Cullen!!!

Giise de Cullen!!!

//La Cullen Perdida… xD


End file.
